Genus and species: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98JACmousexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of a floribunda rose plant named xe2x80x98JACmousexe2x80x99 which was originated by us by crossing the variety xe2x80x98MORsegold,xe2x80x99 a miniature, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,617, with the variety xe2x80x98JACpoy,xe2x80x99 also a miniature, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,015.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having the large vigorous plant habit of the female parent combined with the bright colors of the male parent. A miniature was expected but both parents are very vigorous and xe2x80x98JACmousexe2x80x99 is a floribunda selected from plants grown from the cross.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which We are aware:
1. Unique flower color;
2. Compact, vigorous floribunda plant habit;
3. Dark green disease resistant foliage; and
4. Ability to grow vigourously on its own roots.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by cuttings, as performed at Wasco, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
The subject variety differs from the female and male parents of the cross in larger flower size (8-9 cm vs. 5-6 cm in diameter), and plant size (70-80 cm vs. 30-40 cm in length) and in flower color (yellow and pink with a yellow reverse vs. a yellow orange and pink blend).
The subject variety differs in that there is not a rose of which we are aware with anything even similar in flower color.